L'Ombre sur Arendelle
by Zexyback
Summary: Cross-over entre La Reine des Neiges et Kingdom Hearts. Toujours à la recherche d'individus exceptionnels, l'Organisation XIII envoie un de ses membres les plus retors convertir la future reine d'Arendelle en simili, au moment où celle ci s'apprête à être couronnée. Réécriture de l'histoire du film.


Voici un court Cross-over entre le dernier film de Disney en date et le jeu très réputé de Square-Enix... J'espère que vous apprécierez cet essai, que j'ai écrit pour me refaire progressivement la main... Si vous avez des questions sur un point obscur n'hésitez pas ! J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que quelqu'un n'ayant pas joué à Kingdom Hearts puisse lire sans trop de problème, mais il est possible qu'il y ai des incompréhensions... Je reste à votre disposition !

* * *

**Crédits : tout les personnages de ce cross-over appartiennent à Disney. Zexion, Vexen et l'Organisation XIII sont également la propriété de Square-Enix.**

* * *

"-Es-tu certain que cette magicienne a le potentiel de devenir un puissant simili ?

La question venait de tomber sur un ton mi-inquiet, mi-ennuyé. La grande baie vitrée permettait à la lune d'éclairer le visage de l'homme qui venait de parler. Âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, de long cheveux blonds et sombres encadraient son visage sévère. Avec un geste agacé, son interlocuteur, le seul autre occupant de la pièce, lui répondit :

-Pour au moins la troisième fois Vexen, oui j'en suis sûr ! Mes sources sont autrement plus fiables que ton prétendu instinct scientifique. Et puis ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'en dissuader : j'en ai déjà fait part au Supérieur, et il me fait entièrement confiance pour cette mission.

Vexen poussa un grognement de dédain puis se tourna vers la vitre pour contempler leur citadelle immaculée sous la Lune, puis il prit la parole.

-Je ne doute pas de tes capacités, Zexion, mais je suis un peu ennuyé de savoir que c'est toujours toi qui prend en charge les missions les plus périlleuses et les plus délicates, alors qu'il y a d'autres membres dont la perte serait largement moins... regrettable. Des humains normaux passent encore, mais quelqu'un possédant la magie ! Tu risquerais gros si tu t'attirais son courroux...

A ces mots Zexion émit un léger rire, puis se rapprocha. Comparé au Savant, son aspect était extraordinairement juvénile : on lui aurait donné à peine vingt ans. Sa petite taille et ses cheveux retenaient l'attention : ils étaient courts et d'un gris surprenant, avec des reflets bleutés. Une large mèche lui cachait complètement son œil droit, mais on pouvait voir sur l'autre qu'ils étaient d'un bleu aussi pur que celui de la mer.

-Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter : tu sais que je suis le meilleur pour ce qui est de manipuler les cœurs fragiles, et pour les briser. Je ne me donne même pas une semaine pour réussir. Mes informations semblent indiquer que c'est le moment idéal : toute sa vie elle a craint ses pouvoirs, et ses deux parents viennent juste de mourir. Mais étant d'un rang princier, elle va être couronnée reine d'ici peu. Il n'y a aucun doute que cette situation très instable l'a fragilisée, et que ce sera extrêmement aisé de lui briser le cœur. Et alors, elle nous appartiendra !

Il affichait un air assuré tout en déclamant sa tirade. Vexen sourit :

-A te voir, on aurait du mal à croire que nous sommes des êtres dénués de cœur et de sentiments. Si briser celui des autres pour créer Kingdom Hearts est notre but, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si cela en vaut bien la peine. Après tout, nous avons déjà tout ce que n'importe quel humain pourrait désirer : un pouvoir sur un élément en particulier, la capacité d'emprunter des chemins détournés pour aller où bon nous semble... Je suis de moins en moins convaincu de la disparition de tout nos sentiments.

-Qui sait ? Peut-être que ce sont de simples souvenirs de sentiments qui nous animent...

Un geste un peu ennuyé de la main indiqua qu'il n'avait pas envie de continuer cette conversation, et qu'il préférait partir. Vexen soupira :

-Bien, de toute façon si tu as déjà l'aval de Xemnas pour cette mission... J'irai te retrouver dans quelques temps... Comment s'appelle son monde déjà ?

-On le décrit comme le royaume d'Arendelle. Il n'est pas loin de celui de Coronna, où sont partis Marluxia et Demyx.

-Ha ! Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils ne soient pas déjà de retour... Enfin, je ne te retarderai pas plus longtemps numéro VI ! Et si tu trouves des spécimens de plantes ou d'animaux étranges, pense à me les ramener !

-Je n'y manquerai pas, numéro IV. Tes pouvoirs se chargeront de les congeler !

Et un voile noir les enveloppa l'un et l'autre, puis ils disparurent.

Le fjord d'Arendelle était plongé dans un beau soleil d'été. Le port débordait d'activité : en effet on recevait des invités prestigieux, des ambassadeurs venus de pays lointains pour assister au couronnement de la reine, ainsi que le petit peuple qui accourait pour voir leur nouvelle souveraine. Quelque part sur la colline couverte de sapins qui dominait la ville, un voile noir se forma, puis Zexion en sorti. De son poste d'observation il analysa le terrain.

-Les invités ont déjà commencé à arriver. Parfait, j'aurai moins de mal à me fondre dans la foule. Par contre espérons que mon accoutrement n'attire pas trop l'attention...

En effet, ses vêtements étaient pour le moins atypiques : un long manteau entièrement noir qui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, des bottes et des gants noirs, complété par un capuchon. Il s'en sortirait bien si personne ne le prenait pour un sorcier ou un quelconque mage noir... Prenant un air assuré il descendit la colline pour se mêler à la population. Même s'il n'aimait pas la marche, il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention en se téléportant au beau milieu de la ville ! En s'approchant, il commença à sentir les habitants agresser son odorat, son cher nez qui lui permettait de ressentir la part de Lumière et de Ténèbres en chaque être... Et qui dans des situations comme celle ci ne lui laissait que peu de repos ! Malgré l'odeur fétide des Ténèbres entremêlée à celle de la Lumière, il repéra vite une odeur particulière : un cristal de Lumière, pur comme celui de la neige vierge.

-Il doit s'agir de la reine, voire peut-être d'une Princesse de cœur, avec un peu de chance.

Mais plutôt que de suivre cette odeur agréable, il choisit d'entrer dans le château. C'est alors que le premier obstacle se présenta : les gardes, voulant éviter l'intrusion de bandits, ne laissait entrer que les invités inscrit sur une liste. Zexion sourit : il allait s'amuser... aux dépends de quelqu'un ! Caché dans un renfoncement de mur, il observait les invités... puis choisit sa victime : un homme de petite taille mais au port important, portant lunettes et grande moustache blanche. Celui ci se présenta aux gardes sous un nom de duché à dormir debout.

-Quel curieux petit personnage... j'espère qu'il apprécie avoir un peu d'animation !

Zexion attendit quelques minutes, puis se faufila vers le village. Là, il opéra sa transformation : en quelques gestes, il avait pris l'apparence exacte du duc !

-Là où n'importe quel autre membre aurait forcé le passage, moi j'utilise les illusions et la force de mon cerveau comme arme ! se félicita t-il lui même.

Et d'un air très décontracté, il se présenta aux gardes, qui furent très surpris.

-Mais... duc de... Ne venez-vous pas d'entrer à l'instant ?

-Pardon ? s'indigna le faux duc. Comment ? Qu'ouï-je ? Vous avez laisser entrer un imposteur, bande d'incapables ! Un bandit, un scélérat qui aura volé mes affaires pour faire du mal à la reine ! Mais qu'attendez-vous, poursuivez le ! Cet audacieux monte-en-l'air doit être appréhendé dans les plus brefs délais, bande de fainéants ! Allez, plus vite !

L'air vraiment décontenancé, deux gardes quittèrent leur poste pour se précipiter dans le château tandis que Zexion les suivait. Cela devait être le premier incident de la journée, car ces gardes n'étaient décidément pas très méfiants ! Profitant d'un recoin sombre, le Conspirateur se cacha et repris sa véritable apparence. Il eut beaucoup de mal à retenir ses ricanements, et d'avantage encore quand il entendit de loin l'interpellation du vrai duc. Heureusement pour ce dernier, il parvint à faire valoir sa véritable identité, puisqu'il étaient accompagné de ses gardes du corps. Les deux gardes partirent alors à la poursuite du deuxième duc qui s'était mystérieusement volatilisé ! Considérant une nouvelle fois que ses méthodes étaient de loin plus plaisantes que la force brute, il entreprit de visiter le magnifique château en attendant le couronnement.

Cependant, il n'assista pas au couronnement de la reine. Peu après son intrusion, il avait senti une présence maléfique qui entourait la ville. Si en général ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se préoccuper des Ténèbres, un tel flot le préoccupait. Il n'était pas question que les Ténèbres s'emparent de la ville avant qu'il ait achevé sa mission ! Prenant l'apparence d'un serviteur, il en profita pour se glisser au point le plus haut du palais. Il atteignit une chambre vide qui dominait le fjord, et ce qu'il vit le renfrogna : dans le crépuscule, il pouvait voir que partout les sans-cœur encerclaient la ville. Ces ombres malfaisantes étaient probablement attirées par un tel rassemblement de cœurs. Scrutant la lumière qui faiblissait, le Conspirateur Ténébreux pressentit que de grands évènements allaient se produire le soir même et souriait d'avance à l'idée qu'il y participerait.

Il visita le château pendant les heures qui suivirent. Il sentit alors un grand bouleversement, et supposa que le couronnement était terminé et que le bal et le festin commençaient. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle en reprenant sa véritable apparence, avec dans l'idée de côtoyer les Grands du royaume. Une fois devant la foule, il se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise à cause de tout les cœurs qu'il sentait réunis. Pour éviter de défaillir en public, il se rangea contre le mur et observa les invités. En promenant son regard vers le fond de la salle, il aperçu la reine toute nouvellement couronnée. Il admit intérieurement que ses renseignements n'étaient pas exagérés : elle représentait parfaitement l'image d'une majesté du froid. Droite, calme et sereine, son odeur était pareille à celle d'une fleur poussant dans l'obscurité. Zexion sentait les Ténèbres qui menaçaient à chaque instant de la dévorer, mais également une Lumière comme il en avait rarement senti les repousser au plus profond de son être. Il resta admiratif devant un tel prodige, et se serait immédiatement présenté à elle s'il n'avait pas jugé plus prudent d'attendre encore. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, quand un agréable fumet lui monta au nez : c'était l'odeur qui l'avait perturbée quand il était arrivé en ville. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer chaque détail de cette fragrance. Il lui semblait que cette odeur était de plus en plus forte, aussi se surprit-il à respirer à pleins poumons avec un sourire béat.

-Oh, vous aussi vous aimez le chocolat ?

Cette question posée d'une voix claire et espiègle le tira brusquement de sa rêverie : devant lui se tenait une jeune fille qui le regardait avec un air intéressé et amusé. Sa tenue était très élégante, et mettait en valeur ses longs cheveux roux. Zexion sourit de sa bonne fortune : l'agréable odeur de Lumière, c'était elle !

-Il est des parfums tout autant agréable que celui des confiseries, répondit le numéro VI. D'autres le sont un peu moins, comme celui d'une jeune fille qui aborde un inconnu sans se présenter, ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

-Excusez-moi, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois autant de monde ! Je suis la princesse Anna du royaume d'Arendelle.

Quel beau coup de chance ! La sœur de la reine en personne se précipitait sous sa coupe ! Zexion espérait que la mission allait finir par se compliquer, parce que jusqu'à présent tout était trop facile !

-Mon nom n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Zexion, venu d'Illusiopolis.

-Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Vous êtes bien jeune, seriez vous un prince ?

Le Conspirateur eut un rire amusé. La soirée commençait bien !

-Je me considère plutôt comme un ambassadeur. Nous ne sommes pas bien nombreux dans notre palais : tout au plus douze personnes. Mais j'ai tenu à faire un tel voyage pour assister au couronnement de votre sœur, ajouta t-il en la désignant de la main. Vous avez beaucoup de points communs avec elle.

-Vous trouvez ? En général les gens me disent le contraire ! Ce qui est dommage : j'aimerais tant lui ressembler...

-Sachez que la plupart des gens s'arrêtent à ce qu'ils voient, et qu'ils ne peuvent discerner qu'au plus profond de vous, la reine et vous vous ressemblez énormément.

Anna ne sut pas quoi répondre à ces paroles sibyllines, et se contenta d'un rire discret.

-Mais j'y pense : ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous aimiez le chocolat ? demanda le numéro VI d'un air affable.

-Oui, tout à fait ! C'est mon plat préféré !

Ce fut au tour de Zexion d'émettre un petit rire.

-Vous le mangez comment ?

-En public, avec des couverts, mais en privé à même le plat !

Le Conspirateur eut une idée qui pourrait lui être utile :

-Permettez-moi de vous accompagner au buffet, je vais vous faire une surprise.

Toute excitée à l'idée d'un cadeau, la jeune princesse le suivit. Une fois devant les tables remplies de garnitures, Zexion lui commanda :

-Maintenant fermez les yeux quelques instants, et ne les rouvrez que lorsque je le commanderai.

Anna obtempéra, non sans montrer des signes d'impatience. Lorsque le jeune homme lui donna l'autorisation de voir, elle vit qu'il tenait un plateau avec disposé en cercles des petites soucoupes qui contenaient chacune un morceau de gâteau au chocolat et une garniture différente : tantôt un fruit, tantôt une crème, etc... Avec un sourire, Zexion lui expliqua :

-Commencez par la coupe juste devant vous. Puis poursuivez dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. L'ordre est important, car là réside tout le tour de magie ! N'oubliez pas de savourer à chaque fois.

La princesse obéit, et ce fut un des meilleurs moment de son existence : dès la première association, elle sentait ses sens en éveil, et plus elle poursuivait, plus elle sentait la palette de goût s'élargir, pour à la dernière bouchée ressentir sa bouche entière en pleine ébullition.

-Vous aimez ? demanda finalement Zexion d'un regard faussement inquiet.

-C'est... c'est divin ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé à faire de tels mélanges, mais... mais c'est si bon !

Et, prenant à son tour un air faussement sérieux :

-Je vous demanderais bien de m'épouser si...

Elle allait achever sa phrase, mais son visage s'illumina, et prit vite congé de Zexion.

-Merci beaucoup, j'espère que vous resterez longtemps à Arendelle ! Excusez moi, mais il y a quelqu'un à qui je dois absolument parler !

Et elle s'élança sans demander son reste. Probablement partie rejoindre un quelconque fiancé, pensa le Conspirateur. Mais avec la princesse dans sa poche, ça lui faisait un atout de plus dans sa manche. Il se relança dans l'examen de la foule, mais il pressentait qu'au delà des murs les ombres s'approchaient lentement mais sûrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il décida de sortir sur le balcon, dans l'idée de s'aérer un peu après toutes ces odeurs qui se mélangeaient. Mais à peine eut-il mis le nez dehors qu'une odeur suffocante de Ténèbres le prit. Il réprima quelques toux, puis chercha à trouver la source fétide. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à présent, car elle était noyée dans les autres, mais il était certain qu'il s'agissait maintenant d'un seul et même individu. Il ne doutait pas qu'il s'agisse d'un sans-cœur, et fut surpris de les voir arriver si tôt. Mais un second parfum l'alerta : c'était la princesse ! Les deux étaient très proches, aussi Zexion pressa le pas pour la sauver de la monstrueuse créature : s'il sauvait la vie d'Anna, nul doute que cela lui serrait très utile dans sa mission. Plus il s'approchait, plus il se couvrait les voies respiratoires. Mais il s'arrêta net : cette fragrance si désagréable ne venait pas d'un sans-cœur, mais d'un humain ! Après une rapide inspection, il nota que ce n'était pas un bandit : au contraire, ses vêtements et son port étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus noble. Il se colla à un mur pour écouter : ce n'étaient pas des paroles de dangers, mais au contraire des mots doux qui s'échangeaient. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage du Conspirateur : ainsi, il avait trouvé aussi retors et fourbe que lui même ! Cet individu avait éveillé son plus grand intérêt, et nul doute qu'il fallait lui faire jouer un rôle dans sa mission. Faisant plus attention aux paroles des deux humains, il constata qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'une cour en vue d'un mariage. Parfait, il avait donc un homme sans scrupule prêt à séduire une princesse pour accéder au pouvoir.

-Un grand classique, murmura Zexion pour lui même. J'espère seulement que notre bellâtre a un peu de suite dans les idées, il n'y a rien de plus déprimant qu'un conspirateur qui se laisse prendre au dépourvu.

Il repartit dans le château, en se promettant d'avoir une petite conversation avec cet ambitieux prince... Il fut vite rejoint par les deux amoureux, qui se dirigèrent d'un bloc vers la reine, au beau milieu de la salle. Au même moment, il sentit que les ombres venaient de choisir d'attaquer la ville. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, voire de secondes, avant que la crise n'éclate. Mais dans la grande salle du château, tout les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers la reine, sa sœur et son courtisant. Zexion se plaça à côté de quelqu'un qui avait une belle odeur de Lumière, histoire d'être à l'aise. Un trouble dans les Ténèbres lui indiqua que déjà les sans-cœur faisaient leurs premières victimes. Dans un mouvement qu'il ne se reconnu pas, il posa la main sur la jeune fille à ses côtés qui embaumait de Lumière, et lui dit :

-Les sans-cœur seront bientôt là. Réfugiez vous dans vos appartements, sinon ne fuyez pas, car ils vous rattraperons.

Celle ci tourna vivement la tête : ses grands yeux verts exprimaient un désarroi, mais surtout une grande surprise.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car un masque venait de tomber en éclats : celui de la reine. De la glace s'était formée dans la salle, et tout ceux qui avaient regardé la scène avaient maintenant un air horrifié. Mais l'être le plus apeuré était sans nul doute Sa majesté, qui tremblait, et cherchait une issue comme une bête traquée. Finalement elle couru vers la sortie, manquant de blesser d'autres invités qui tentaient de la retenir. Au même instant, les cors de la ville retentirent, et des cris traversèrent le ciel. Zexion profita de la situation pour se glisser sur le balcon, et de là s'envola dans l'obscurité pour observer ce qui se passait dans la cour. En entendant les cors d'alarme, la reine elle même s'était figée, tandis que venant de la ville des gardes lui hurlaient :

-Majesté ! Des monstres attaquent la ville ! Il faut absolument que les habitants se réfugient dans le château !

Zexion sourit : la combinaison de ces deux événements venait de fragiliser le cœur de la reine, et il sentait les Ténèbres poindre au sein de son être, jubilant de vengeance. La jeune femme prit une décision : en arrière, la peur. En avant : l'inconnu. Le choix fut vite fait.

-Laissez moi passer ! ordonna t-elle d'une voix fragile mais néanmoins empreinte de noblesse.

Et sans laisser aux gardes le temps de la retenir elle quitta la cour. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait fuir par la ville elle couru vers le lac et sans hésitation sauta dessus. A la surprise générale, ses pieds formaient du gel dès qu'elle touchait la surface de l'eau, lui permettant de traverser.

-Mauvaise idée, ricana Zexion. Les ombres se sont cachées dans l'eau, la combinaison des deux magies va avoir des résultats néfastes...

Et en effet, plus la reine avançait, plus le lac gelait, mais aussi plus les Ténèbres de son cœur excitaient les sans-cœur qui se multipliaient. Bientôt un abominable nuage ténébreux survola la ville, et mélangé à la neige forma une tempête comme le pays n'en avait jamais connu.

-Ainsi, je suis en train d'assister à la Nuit du Destin, celle où Lumière et Ténèbres s'affrontent ouvertement. Finalement je ne regrette pas d'être venu !

Pendant ce temps, en bas les humains s'affairaient à combattre ces entités inconnues qui les attaquaient. Les nobles et le peuple s'étaient réfugiés dans le palais, tandis que dehors la garde s'était retrouvée renforcée par quelques braves parmi aussi bien des paysans que des princes. Au beau milieu de la cohue, Zexion put distinguer l'odeur du cœur noir, étroitement proche de celui de la princesse. Discrètement il s'en approcha, et au milieu du brouhaha, il pu entendre des bribes de conversation.

-Prince Hans, je dois retrouver ma sœur ! C'est en partie ma faute ce qui s'est passé ! Je pourrai la raisonner !

-Si vous en êtes sûre, alors partez, et sauvez votre royaume princesse Anna ! Je vous donne mon cheval, nous devons rejoindre les écuries avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

De mieux en mieux. La situation prenait une tournure des plus intéressantes. Chaque pion allait être isolé, la mission n'en serait que plus facile.

Revenant au sommet des remparts, le Conspirateur aida les deux fiancés à se frayer un chemin, en éliminant discrètement les sans-cœur qu'ils n'apercevaient pas par des sorts de magie noire. De sa position, il prêta attention aux derniers mots qu'ils s'échangèrent :

-Je vous confie la régence du royaume tant que je ne serai pas revenue avec la reine !

-C'est à contrecœur que j'accepte, car vous êtes bien la seule que votre sœur voudra écouter. Cependant prenez garde ! Qui sait quels dangers vous attendent dans la forêt ?

Des dangers tels que moi, ricana en son for intérieur Zexion. La confiance est la plus sournoise des alliées...

-Hâtez-vous princesse, et n'hésitez pas à rentrer si le danger est trop grand !

-Au revoir prince Hans, puisse Dieu être avec vous !

Et elle fila bride abattue dans la nuit. Les ombres ne s'intéressèrent pas à elle, car c'était une proie trop difficile. Le Conspirateur récapitula la situation, et dressa la liste des choses qu'il avait à faire : retrouver la reine et démarrer vraiment sa mission, trouver une utilité à Anna, et enfin avoir une conversation avec Hans. C'est ce dernier objectif qu'il décida de réaliser en premier. Mais tout d'abord il fallait calmer la situation, et se débarrasser des sans-cœur.

Pour ce faire, il se posta à l'extérieur de la ville, sur la colline. Puis il s'occupa à rabattre les ombres dans sa direction en créant diverses illusions : il faisait voir aux sans-cœur des humains innocents fuir hors de la ville. Les gardes qui assistaient à cela restaient impuissants, car les fausses victimes ne les entendaient pas hurler de ne pas aller dans cette direction, et ils ne pouvaient pas les secourir à cause du trop grand nombre de sans-cœur qui se lançaient à chaque fois à leur poursuite. Au bout d'un moment, quand un grand nombre de monstres furent rassemblés hors de la ville, Zexion fit apparaître un gigantesque livre. Il le tint ouvert dans les airs, et alors le numéro VI s'entoura d'une aura argentée tandis qu'il psalmodiait des incantations obscures. Le livre et lui même flottèrent dans les airs, et un nuage noir se forma au dessus des ombres, puis des météorites s'abattirent sur les ombres. Dans la grande confusion qui s'en suivit, de nombreux sans-cœur s'échappèrent, mais ils fuirent loin de la ville. Beaucoup d'autres périrent, et s'évanouirent dans l'obscurité. Son travail accompli, Zexion redescendit sur le sol en haletant. Son livre disparu, puis il s'assit sur une grande racine : il avait utilisé un de ses plus puissants sorts, et cela nécessitait un bon moment de récupération. Mais cela l'arrangeait : il fallait que les pions se mettent en place avant qu'il n'enclenche son piège infernal. Pendant qu'il se reposait, la reine avait le temps de trouver un abri, la princesse de partir à sa recherche, et le fourbe d'établir un plan pour s'emparer du royaume. Le Conspirateur chercha donc un coin agréable, et s'allongea en méditant sur ses prochaines actions.


End file.
